SI EL 'HUBIERA' EXISTIERA
by INVIERNO
Summary: Si el amor de tu vida muriese…y tuvieras la oportunidad de volver al pasado, que harías? KAI X REI
1. Chapter 1

Una vieja locura que volvió a las andadas nn, que puedo decir, ya hasta había olvidado que había escrito este fic. Como abra estado que necesite leerlo de nuevo para saber de que se trataba. Fue mi primer fic que publique, que por cierto pasó sin pena ni gloria, y ustedes se preguntaran, entonces para qué carajos lo volvió a subir,…fácil, por el sencillo hecho que me divertí al hacerlo y sobre todo al leerlo, es casi como si otra persona lo hubiese hecho, por que de verdad que no recordaba nada uú

Pero ya no los entretengo mas lean y vean por ustedes mismos. Por cierto acepto sugerencias para cambiarle el titulo...esta fatal

Ya saben la vieja letanía (beyblade no me pertenece) así que ya no los aburro mas y al fic 

**†•·.冬.·• † 冬 †•·.冬.·• † 冬 †•·.冬.·• † 冬 †•·.冬.·• † 冬 †•·.冬.·• †**

**Si el hubiera existiera by Fuyu 「冬」(invierno)**

**†•·.冬.·• † 冬 †•·.冬.·• † 冬 †•·.冬.·• † 冬 †•·.冬.·• † 冬 †•·.冬.·• †**

Que pasaría si el hubiera si existiera? 

Lo se el 'hubiera' no existe pero lo mismo dicen de nuestras bestias BIT 

Pero, si tan solo pudiera regresar al pasado y enseñarle a Kai que no estaba solo como el creía, que contaba conmigo, que yo…yo…yo lo amaba. 

¡Rayos! no era necesario que hiciera esa tontería, esa estupidez

Pero ahora no puedo decírselo, lo único que puedo hacer es no dejarlo, no me importa que este toda la vida junto a este maldito ataúd, no me importa que todos traten de alejarme de el. 

Si en vida no pude estar contigo, lo haré en la muerte.

Pero en un momento de descuido logran sepárame de ti y de inmediato proceden a sepultarte. 

¿Porque¡maldita sea¿Porque no me dejan estar contigo! Que no ven que es la única forma en la que podré estar junto a ti de ahora en adelante.

†•**·.**冬**.·• † **冬 **†•****·.**冬**.·• † **冬 **†•****·.**冬**.·• † **冬 **†•****·.**冬**.·• † **冬 **†•****·.**冬**.·• †**

Ya no se cuanto tiempo llevo en esta cama, he caído enfermo, pero es lo que menos importa, ya que el día de hoy no te he podido llevar tus flores, debes estar triste al igual que como esta el día de hoy y como estuvo el de ayer.

El cielo se compadece porque llora conmigo, se lo agradezco, porque al parecer es el único que aun recuerda lo que paso contigo. Solo llevan unas cuantas semanas y todos ya ni siquiera quieren tocar el tema de que tú te has ido. 

Así que sin importarme lo que me aconsejen ellos o los doctores salgo con dirección a donde ahora descansas, con un ramo de rosas tan rojas como lo fueron tu ojos. Sigue lloviendo pero no importa tu debes estar esperándome, siempre fuiste tan puntual y no quiero que te molestes conmigo, así que a pesar de que tengo un poco de temperatura y tos, salgo como todas las mañanas a dejarte mi regalo.

Al llegar coloco tus flores en la lápida fría que te corresponde mientras que me siento. Fue agotadora la caminata hasta aquí, estoy ardiendo, siento mi piel quemarse desde adentro, pero eso no me impide como siempre platicar un poco contigo.

Sin notarlo me voy recostando encima de tu lápida, solo percibiendo como la lluvia moja mi rostro apaciguando en parte el ardor que siento en mi piel, pero el de mis ojos es diferente, ese ardor no se apaga por mas que quiera, me doy cuenta que nuevamente estoy llorando, la lluvia se lleva mi llanto pero eso no para mis lagrimas 

— "si tan solo estuvieras aquí" — mi mente repite una y otra vez, como si de una letanía se tratase

— ¿si el estuviera aquí? — oigo de alguna parte una voz, mas no me alarmo ya que la conozco y se quien es su portador 

—si tan solo no hubiera…no hubiera…— rompo en llanto aun mas audible y lastimero, solo me acomodo de tal forma que pueda sujetar mis rodillas para hundir mi cabeza entre ellas 

— pero el esta muerto— me dice aquella voz

—¡Ya lo se Driger! — digo casi en un grito y vuelvo a llorar — no es necesario que me lo recuerdes,…¡maldita sea Kai , porque te largaste!— 

— Será mejor que regresemos amo, podría ponerse aun peor—

—¡Regresare cuando me regresen a mi Kai! —

— Pero amo—

— Nada de amo…ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre…— pero sin poder evitarlo una crisis de tos me ataca

— Rey-san, regresemos—

— No…cof... hasta que Kai… cof …vuelva conmigo—

— Kon, nosotros no podemos hacer eso— dejo de toser ya que me sorprendo de oír esa voz, ya tenia mucho tiempo que no la oía 

— ¿Dranzer? —

— Kon no nos pidas hacer eso, si estuviera en nuestras manos hace mucho tendríamos a Kai de vuelta, por favor Kon—

— No me digas Kon…así me decía el…—cierro los ojos y es que me a dado mucho sueño 

— lo siento Rey no quise—abro los ojos al oír mas cerca la voz y veo que a aparecido frente a mi una hermosísima ave. Ahora que me doy cuenta, Driger me esta sirviendo de almohada —gracias a ti no fui con Voltaire y me pude quedar lejos de la abadía y sus laboratorios— 

— no te preocupes Dranzer— me refugio mas cerca de Driger y es que de tan solo recordar como técnicamente robe a Dranzer de la habitación de Kai cuando el ya estaba sin vida, pero no pude evitar hacerlo ya que por primera vez oí la voz de Dranzer pidiéndome ayuda. 

El simplemente se negaba a que de un momento a otro pasara a las manos de Voltaire y este se lo llevara a la abadía donde seria investigado a fondo, así que sin negarme lo tome y desde ese día lo llevo siempre conmigo — tu no tenias que sufrir mas— le digo casi en un susurro. 

De repente siento como unos brazos me rodean, sin sorprenderme tan solo me hundo mas en ellos. Volteo a verlo a los ojos que son de un dorado como el mió, a diferencia que ese chico es totalmente albino. Me sonríe y yo trato de imitarlo pero no puedo y vuelvo a llorar ahogando mi llanto en su pecho, súbitamente siento como la lluvia no nos moja a pesar de que todo el cementerio esta inundado, volteo y puedo ver como Dranzer esta extendiendo una ala sobre nosotros. 

Me pregunto ¿algún día Dranzer me dejara ver su forma humana, seguro Kai la conocía a la perfección, pero no logro comprender por que Dranzer se niega a enseñármela, si debe ser hermosa ya que cada bestia toma rasgos de su dueño…o es cierto su dueño era Kai , el no debe querer transformarse por que me lo recordaría,…es mejor así. 

Pronto me quedo dormido sobre los brazos de Driger es tanto el cansancio que me agota… 

Después de unos minutos oigo como Dranzer y Driger discuten así que sin moverme escucho lo que dicen, al parecer se trata de mi 

— no podemos enviarlo y menos así— dice Dranzer al juzgar ya alterado 

— crees que si se queda aquí, acaso mejorara?...mira cuanto tiempo a pasado y el esta mas enfermo cada vez, si sigue así el podría morir y lo sabes bien— dice Driger con una fuerte voz que hace que me mueva 

— ¿pero que podría hacer el estando enfermo?...además no sabemos como resulte y si Kai no lo acepta, siempre a sido demasiado testarudo—

— Tendremos que probar—

— ¿probar que?— digo mientras abro los ojos de golpe y me encuentro con que enfrente de mi esta un chico pelirrojo y sus ojos …sus ojos se parecen tanto a los de Kai, tienen ese hermoso color sangre, y sin pensarlo, deshaciéndome de los brazos de Driger me acerco al chico pelirrojo y lo capturo con un fuerte abrazo. El ahora chico pelirrojo tarda un poco pero por fin me responde el abrazo — Dranzer te ves muy lindo así¿verdad Driger?— volteo a ver a Driger el cual solo asiente y me sonríe 

—Pero…pero mis ojos son igual a los de…— y se detiene 

— A los de kai— termino de decir la frase que el no se atrevió— lo se…pero volver a verlos me hace feliz, aunque no sean los de el precisamente— y dicho esto me separo de Dranzer y me doy cuenta de que hace tiempo al parecer a dejado de llover y un rallo de sol sale entre las nubes — me dirán lo que estaban hablando—

— Te diremos siempre y cuando prometas que nos iremos a casa ya— me dice Driger 

— Pero…— y volteo a ver la lapida, ellos rápidamente me entienden 

— Ya dejaste las rosas no es así, sabes que a el no le gustaba que lo molestaran por mucho tiempo— dice Dranzer asiendo mi oposición totalmente nula

—Esta bien vámonos — bajo de encima de la tumba y me despido atentamente de Kai. Empiezo a caminar hacía la salida del cementerio seguido por dos bestias sagradas. 

No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que salimos del cementerio. Me doy cuenta de que cada vez se me hace mas pesado el caminar y mis acompañantes se percatan, pero antes de que pueda si quiera pensarlo ya estoy en la espalda de uno de ellos dirigiéndome al doyo Kinomiya 

— ¿me van a decir lo que estaban platicando?— al hacer esta pregunta el chico pelirrojo que me va cargando se tensa un poco, pero Driger se adelanta para vernos a ambos 

— ¿y si pudieras quizá regresar el tiempo?—me cuestiona mi albino amigo 

— que tontería si pudiera regresar el tiempo, lo primero que haría es ir corriendo con Kai y arrebatarle la maldita navaja—

—pero que sucedería si no sabes donde es exactamente el tiempo en el que estas o el lugar, tal vez no puedas caer exactamente en ese preciso momento— me dice Dranzer 

— aun así lo intentaría— digo apretando el cuello de mi ahora Dranzer 

—pero y si llegas en el preciso momento después de la muerte de Kai— me dice como tratándome de convencer de que eso esta mal 

—con tal…con tal de volver a verlo, yo lo haría— digo rápidamente y sin ninguna duda en mis palabras 

—entonces danos tiempo—

— ¿tiempo para que?... ¿es acaso que pueden regresar el tiempo?—

—el tiempo no, pero a ti si— dicen pero yo sigo sin poder creerlo 

—es en serio Driger?— y el asiente 

—trata de descansar todo lo posible, para que también nos ayudes a reunir energía—me dice Dranzer de una manera al estilo Hiwatary 

—recuerda que ahora sostienes a dos bestias sagradas con tu propia energía…y una de ellas consume bastante— dice en tono burlón Driger viendo a Dranzer a lo cual Dranzer solo lo ve y suelta una risilla burlona

—si ya sabemos cual es ¿no es cierto?— menciona viendo a Driger 

—vamos Driger y Dranzer no se peleen— les digo sonriendo a lo cual ambos me observan y también sonríen. Cierro los ojos ante el calor que emana Dranzer y sin querer me quedo dormido.

No pasa mucho tiempo o al menos eso parece para mí. Pronto llegamos a la casa de Takao. Driger me despierta, ayudándome, me baja de la espalda de Dranzer. Aun medio dormido me deja de pie sobre el piso en la entrada del doyo, una vez que ambos ven que me despierto un poco, recuperan su forma normal y regresan a sus blade's, yo ingreso a pasos lentos dentro de la casa, donde veo que todos están esperándome y sin si quiera preguntarme nada, se abalanzan sobre de mi y para mi sorpresa hasta Max esta esperándome 

—ya regrese— digo sin mucho aliento que digamos

— ¿A dónde fuiste Rey? Estábamos preocupados estuviste casi todo el día fuera de casa, viejo— me dice Takao

— Solo paseaba— siento como Max pone su mano sobre mi frente — estoy bien — 

—¡Pero Rey estas ardiendo, me asombra que hallas podido llegar aquí por tu pie— me toman del brazo y me conducen a lo que ahora es mi habitación y me introducen en la cama mientras que veo como Max sale casi volando al baño contiguo

—Viejo no te vallas sin avisarnos — me dice mientras me ayuda a meterme en la cama — pero si estas empapado, no me digas que anduviste caminado en plena lluvia — en ese momento regresa Max con una toalla húmeda —no puedes dormirte así tendrás que cambiarte — me indica mientras saca una piyama del armario, y me la da. Ellos salen y yo me cambio y entro en la cama recostándome y cubriéndome por completo, segundos después Max y Takao entran a la habitación. Max se dedica a mojarme la frente con una toalla húmeda

— ¿Cómo es que llegaste solo hasta acá?.. ¿Estabas en el cementerio verdad Rey?—

—Si, solo fui a dejarle sus flores a Kai — digo ya con mucho sueño y trato de dormirme 

— ¿pero que hubiera pasado si te desmayas, nadie hubiera podido ayudarte estando solo— Max me reprime ya que se preocupa mucho por mi y sin querer les respondo 

—Es que no estaba solo…Driger y Dranzer me trajeron, son muy amables— y dicho esto caigo profundamente dormido dejando consternados a mis amigos 

— ¿Cómo que Dranzer y Driger le ayudaron? —

—Esta ardiendo en fiebre, no sabe lo que dice Takao—

—Pero…—

—Pero nada, hay que dejarlo descansar— dicen saliendo del cuarto 

—Solo por que son muy lentos y no han hecho desarrollar a Dragón y a Dracil no quiere decir que nosotros seamos iguales—

—No te enojes—dice un sonriente driger, saliendo del blade y tomando forma humana acostándose al lado de Rey abrasándolo para darle un poco de calor

—Como no me voy a enojar, por su culpa Dragón y Dracil no pueden estar en su forma humana, mientras que nosotros nuestros amos se esforzaron mucho para que lo lográramos y ellos ni si quiera saben que lo podemos hacer— dice Dranzer saliendo de blade correspondiente y sentándose en el piso junto a la cama, mirando a Driger —crees que si de verdad lo hacemos el pueda ayudar a Kai? — Driger solo lo observa con la mirada un tanto melancólica

—Tiene que tu y yo dependemos de eso—menciona este ultimo 

—Lo se, aunque ya te dije que es mejor separarme de el, así no tendrías que compartir su energía y el no se cansaría tanto—

—Y tu desaparecerías —dice Driger mientras que con una de sus manos toca la cabeza del fénix que esta frente a el y este se trasformaba en humano aprovechando para profundizar la caricia que le regala el chico albino. Sorprendentemente el pelirrojo comenzó a tallarse como si fuera un felino al tiempo que de sus labios escapaba un ronroneo 

—Lo ves, tenemos que hacer algo rápido —comento Driger en tanto Dranzer se separaba algo confundido al oír que de sus labios escapaba un sonido algo parecido a lo que varias veces le había oído a Driger —o lo logra o ambos desaparecemos —Dranzer tranquilamente se remontó encima del lecho y se coloco del otro lado de Rei 

—No se preocupen yo lo haré…déjenlo en mis manos— un susurro entre ambos cuerpos se escucho

—No te preocupes nosotros confiamos en ti¿verdad Dranzer? —

—Claro que si Rey — diciendo casi junto a su rostro 

—…um…Kai... — un susurro de los labios de Rei fue precedido por un abrazo inconciente a un Dranzer que perplejo respondió levemente tan sincera muestra de afecto. Aprovechando para poder asir a Driger, el cual se encontraba detrás de Rei 

— ¿Estas de acuerdo? — pregunto a Dranzer, mientras que con sus brazos apresaba al pelirrojo 

—Si — 

•**·.·´¯ **冬**¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬**¯´·.·•**

El sonido de la puerta los detuvo. Ojos rojos y dorados se posaron sobre la figura regordeta que mantenía fuertemente apresada la perilla de la puerta de esa habitación. Sus ojos azul tormenta parecieron perderse en la nada por un par de segundos, quizás observaba el 'sándwich' que protagonizaban en la cama con Rei en medio…fueron minutos los que tardo para canalizar la información en su cerebro, pero en cuanto lo logro solo pudo observarse a un Takao que salía de la habitación azotando la puerta tras de si, en dirección a la cocina donde Max trataba de hacer la cena 

—¡Maxi! —llego a la cocina totalmente sobresaltado sin fijarse que al azotar la puerta había hecho que la pasta que Max preparaba sobre un trasto terminara en el piso 

— ¿pero que rayos te pasa! — recogiendo el trasto que había tirado, trato de calmarse 

—Unos…unos tipos…y Rei…dormido…— al oír el nombre de Rei, Max salio disparado a la habitación en la cual descansaba en susodicho 

•**·.·´¯ **冬**¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬**¯´·.·•**

—Será mejor hacerlo antes de que los niños lleguen— comento Dranzer 

—Pero Rei esta dormido— 

—es mejor así, esta tranquilo y con la mente en blanco, solo será llevado a donde su corazón se lo indique —

—esta bien— asintiendo con la cabeza se preparo mentalmente —…Dranzer —

— ¿si? —

—Buena suerte — indicó sonriente

—Tu también Driger — sin levantarse de la cama acercaron sus frentes, logrando la unión por encima de un inconciente Rei 

—/tiempo, retrocede a este ser, tus vástagos te lo pedimos, permite a este individuo retroceder y llegar a su amor, que la obscuridad no se interponga seremos su sol, permite que retroceda por favor /— una y otra vez se escuchaba la firme petición de las voces de aquellas bestias sagradas

•**·.·´¯ **冬**¯´·.·••·.·´¯ **冬**¯´·.·•**

— ¡Pero que rayos! —Takao y Max entraron a la habitación, percibiendo como las tres siluetas se desvanecían 

— ¡Rey¿Que le hacen! — grito Takao

—Lo cuidaremos lo mejor que podamos Takao — el nombrado no pudo decir nada ya que pronto sintió al igual que Max que en sus bolsillos donde se encontraban sus respectivos blade's salían luces nuevas que se le unían 

—Gracias Dracil, Dragón…— mencionaron, logrando desaparecer por completo 

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****†**

**Que les pareció? Aburrido? Meloso? **

**Ustedes decidirán que adjetivo le dan. **

**Pero por mi parte solo puedo decir que esto no acaba aquí, que dijeron 'por fin se acabo!', pero que creen, no es así. De hecho esto estaba escrito como one shot, pero al final era mucho y decidí dividirlo en capítulos, ya saben para no perder la costumbre de no actualizar luego XD.**

**Se que igual este fic vuelve a pasar sin pena ni gloria, pero me quedo con la gran satisfacción de que gente linda como ustedes me dedico un tiempo y lo leyó.**

**No se porque pero desde hace ya años tengo esa afición de matar a uno de los protagonistas, no soy feliz si uno de los dos muere o mínimo le pasa algo desgarrador. Ok **¬.¬ **tengo problemas, lo admito. Pero que más da n.n.**

**Esta bien ya dejo de parlotear y los abandono para que les de tiempo de dejarme un review**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

••

Um…la letanía…. Insisto que no es necesario escribir todo esto cada capitulo, todos sabemos que beyblade no me pertenece y q para mi desgracia nunca lo hará. Es de aoki takao.

**SUMMARY: **Se los debo. No se hacer summary. Lean para saber de que se trata.

**GENERO: **obvio, de lo que mas me gusta…** yaoi **

**PAREJAS:** mis hermosos y divinos….**KAI X REI**

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·•**

El frío parece querer cortarme la piel. Por mis poros la mas espantosa sensación de escalofrió me invade. Aunque este envuelto de pies a cabeza, siento que el frio entra por la blanca manta que me cubre.

Cansado y mas dormido que despierto abro los ojos…mi manta aun me cubre por completo. Perezosamente la retiro dispuesto a pararme y cerrar la ventana de mi habitación, ya que por su culpa no e podido dormir ya que el viento frio de Japón a entrado y me a despertado

Pero mi sorpresa es grande cuando el panorama amplio me muestra todo cubierto por un material blanquecino, sin duda gruesas capas de nieve.

— ¿pero que hago aquí? — mi mirada se dirige a todas partes, estoy en un parque cubierto por la nieve, —¿pero si en Japón ni si quiera estamos en invierno para que nieve?— totalmente despierto me siento y trato de calmarme

Con un nuevo panorama, ahora puedo ver que estoy sentado en una de las tantas bancas del parque, mi manta esta cubierta por la nieve, eso quiere decir que llevo un buen rato aquí. Me levanto de la dichosa banca totalmente desorientado, de entre mis mantas caen mis zapatos, agradecido me los coloco ya que mis pies los siento como un par de cubitos de hielo.

Lo primero que se me ocurre es averiguar donde estoy y sin mas salida empiezo a caminar. Al parecer ninguna persona en sus cinco sentidos saldría con tanta nieve alrededor y el parque desolado me lo demuestra

—genial ahora estoy perdido en quien sabe donde, en pijama, sin ningún abrigo, y tan solo con mis mantas—me acomodo mejor los cobertores sobre mi espalda pero al ver el estampado de estas me sonrojo ya que tienen cientos de gatitos jugando con bolas de estambre y recuerdo que fue un regalo del equipo…¿es acaso que todos me ven como un indefenso gato?. Molesto ante esta idea pateo la nieve que esta bajo mis pies pero al parecer mi suerte hoy no es muy buena, no contaba que por pisar el resbaloso hielo me iba a patinar e iba a desplomar en el frío piso.

Pero en parte gracias a esto me siento un poco mas seguro, ya que sin si quiera pensarlo mis blade's salen del bolsillo de mi pijama y caen en la blanca nieve

—Driger, Dranzer, me podrían decir ¡¿donde rayos estoy?! — grito nerviosamente pero solo el silencio contesta mi pregunta, así que enojado los tomo entre mis manos y sigo caminando, sin fijarme que delante de mi había un pequeño bulto de nieve salido y sin quererlo tropiezo asiendo que mi frustración se libere con un sonoro grito —¡¡ ¿Dónde rayos estoy?! — ni siquiera me levanto de inmediato, para que? Seguro y me vuelvo a caer así que me quedo sentado en donde estoy

No pasa tan siquiera una milésima de segundo cuando a lo lejos veo un movimiento, feliz de que sea alguien que me pueda dar informes de ese lugar, me paro de inmediato y voy a donde se encuentra. Me parece raro pero con cada paso que doy Dranzer despide una luz, lo cual solo me enoja un poco mas, ¿como puede ser que Dranzer si este en su blade y no me responda?

…pero todo enojo queda disipado cuando veo la figura: es un niño que esta sentado en plena nieve, su ropa totalmente desgarrada muestra una pequeña espalda llena de largos cardenales, esos largos rasguños la atraviesan y no están solos ya que la sangre ya seca se le incrusta asiendo que la sola imagen sea dolorosa. Su rostro se esconde de mi mirada pero como si yo lo llamase de repente me voltea a ver y ante tal perfil me quedo impactado.

Esos ojos color sangre, ese cabello bicolor, esas marcas azuladas recorriendo sus mejillas... ¿Kai?…

El chiquillo solo me ve con esos ojos rojizos como pidiéndome una explicación del por que estoy hay, pero mi cuerpo no responde, mis piernas me tiemblan al igual que mis manos, todo mi ser quiere gritar de felicidad, y de un momento a otro ya me encuentro abrazándolo, a lo cual el niño no responde y se trata de poner en pie.

Una vez que lo logra me voltea a ver y me manda una mirada 'Hiwatary' y empieza alejarse, pero no son muchos los pasos que da, cuando veo su cuerpo desvanecerse dejándose caer inerte en la nieve. Sin pensarlo dos veces voy corriendo a donde esta su cuerpo, comienzo a llorar mientras llego y es que a mi cabeza acuden las imágenes de cuando encontré el cuerpo sin vida del ser que ahora tengo en mis manos, pero me calmo al ver que el pequeño solo esta desmayado y su respiración es normal.

A pesar del cruel viento frío que se deja sentir, sin perder ni un segundo mas lo rodeo entre mis brazos, cubriéndonos a el y a mi con mis mantas

— ¿Qué ago? —digo sin pensarlo. Ahora no estoy solo y este niño esta herido, tal vez requiera de ayuda médica

—Rei… ¿puedes caminar? — oigo la voz de Dranzer

— ¿Dranzer? Pensé que no estabas en el blade —

—lo estoy y también Driger, pero estamos un poco cansados, así que no pierdas el tiempo, camina a donde te voy a indicar — yo solo le contesto rápidamente que si y comienzo a caminar lo mas rápido que puedo, ya que debo de admitirlo no soy muy hábil caminando en la nieve y menos con un niño en brazos. Pero al recordar de quien se trata y voltear a verlo se que es Kai… Es Kai, solo que mas pequeño pero es Kai y esta vivo entre mis brazos, así que solo atino a abrazarlo mas fuerte y continuar con mi caminata.

Muy pronto me veo frente a una cabaña, parece que no hay nadie ya que observo por las ventanas y no se ve ni un movimiento

—En el marco de la puerta, busca en aquel lugar— la casi apagada voz de Dranzer me indica el lugar y de inmediato busco entre el marco. Justo en la parte de arriba, entre la madera logro tocar algo y al tomarlo lo identifico como una llave al parecer de plata.

Sin esperar ni un minuto mas abro la puerta y como me lo temía no hay nadie en ese sitio.

Dejo con cuidado al pequeño Kai en el sofá mas cercano a mi y me dejo caer sentado en el suelo, mis energías se han acabado y ya no puedo mas, jadeo pesadamente y el sueño esta por vencerme pero lucho contra mi mismo. Al recordar que Kai esta herido me levanto y busco por toda la casa hasta que encuentro lo que estaba buscando: un pequeño estuche de primeros auxilios.

Regreso a la sala y tomo a Kai y lo llevo a una de las habitaciones que hay dentro de la casa y empiezo a curarlo, ya que toda la espalda esta llena de rasguños, pero estos no son cualquier rasguño son marcas de látigo…eso quiere decir que Kai esta siendo maltratado por alguien, y ahora que lo pienso si Kai aun es un niño pequeño, lo maltratan y afuera todo esta cubierto de nieve… ¡eso quiere decir que estamos en Rusia!

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·•**

Hace rato he terminado de curar su espalda pero el no muestra que valla a despertar pronto, tiene el cuerpo totalmente maltratado y tan exhausto, que decido que es mejor que el descanse, así que lo rodeo con mi manta y lo dejo descansar mientras yo velo sus sueños.

Por mi parte no quiero dormir ya que siento que si lo ago despertare y veré que todo a sido una ilusión causada por mi mente.

—será mejor que descanses Rei, yo lo cuidare— dice la voz de Dranzer

— no te preocupes así esta bien— niego con la cabeza — descansen ustedes, solo una cosa Dranzer… ¿Driger esta bien verdad no lo he oído hablar? — preocupado pregunto por mi tigre

—no te preocupes amo, estoy bien— después de oír esto oigo un ronroneo y dejo de preocuparme es la voz de Driger, no hay duda —solo estoy cansado—

—te he dicho que no me digas amo— sonrío al decir esto

—lo siento Rei, es una costumbre muy antigua —

—esta bien descansa… ¿Dranzer sabes de quien es esta casa?...es que se me hace incorrecto que entremos sin permiso de los dueños—

—pertenece a los Hiwatary, dudo que se acuerden si quiera que es suya, no te preocupes nadie vendrá a molestarlos…además era el sitio preferido de Kai-san cuando era pequeño siempre venia aquí lo recuerdo—

—gracias Dranzer, ve a descansar—

Me quedo en silencio ya que el pequeño cuerpo que esta dormido en la cama comienza a moverse, lentamente abre los ojos, sentándose en la cama, comienza a mirar a todos lados totalmente desubicado. En un descuido mío sus ojos amatistas chocan con los míos. Por un momento nos perdemos en la mirada del otro, hasta que el notando que no tiene su playera reacciona y me mira fríamente

— ¿Quién eres tu?, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? — dice esto al momento en que toma mi manta entre sus manos, cubriéndose cuanto puede con ella

—veras, te desmayaste en la nieve— sin poder ocultar mas esbozo una sonrisa — y yo te traje aquí— su mirada se nota un tanto incrédula. Quisiera decirle tanto….tanto que no se por donde comenzar

—eres…eres— muy nervioso empieza a quererme preguntar algo, ¿es acaso que me recuerda? —eres…un…un pervertido, ¿verdad? —

— ¿que yo que?, no para nada— le aseguro mientras una gotita resbala por mi sien

— ¿entonces?, debe ser eso, Yura me a dicho muchas veces que tengo que tener cuidado con esos—

— te equivocas yo solo te encontré en la nieve y te traje aquí, nada mas—

— ¿entonces por que no tengo mi playera?—

— por que cure tu espalda, tenias muchos rasguños— hago una pausa —disculpa por habértela quitado sin tu permiso— me disculpo de la mejor manera que puedo y después de esto me quedo cayado al igual que el

—no me has dicho tu nombre— después de un rato me dirige la palabra, me alegra que no se aya enojado con migo

—me llamo…Ko…aTshu('intento de estornudo'…¬¬Uu, aja, si lo se, soy pésima)— sin querer estornudo, lo que provoca una risita de parte de kai

— ¿Ko?… ¿Kot?...bueno gracias Kot— ríe al decir esto, se ve tan tierno sonriendo

—no me des las gracias, solo descansa un poco mas— me acerco para arroparlo pero el retrocede

— ¿seguro no eres un pervertido?, Yura me dijo que hay que tener cuidado, porque tienen las manos muy sueltas— dice al momento que un bostezo escapa de sus labios, esta muy cansado pero si sigue así se rehusara a dormir y yo se que necesita descansar, así que tomando su playera desgarrada me acerco a el y se la doy mostrándole mis manos juntas

—si te tranquiliza puedes sujetarlas— le sonrío y el duda en acercarse pero después de unos segundos toma la prenda y la sujeta fuertemente a mis muñecas, atándolas al adorno que se encuentra al final de la cama.

Sin oponerme solo diviso como se mete entre las mantas y se recuesta viéndome fijamente, yo sin inmutarme le sonrió y me acomodo todo lo posible hasta sentarme en el frió piso, es una posición sumamente incomoda pero que se le va a hacer, pronto veo como se cierran sus ojos al parecer ya esta dormido, confiado de esto dejo escapar un suspiro y recargo mi frente sobre la fría madera que a mi parecer esta tan fresca. Cierro los ojos disfrutando del confort que me ofrece esa frialdad, se que en realidad debe estar asiendo mucho frío, pero esta vez si que me excedí, agote mi cuerpo al máximo y por ello estoy pagando las consecuencias, estoy mas que seguro que el ardor que siento en mi cuerpo no es normal, debo tener fiebre.

No se cuanto pasa pero un movimiento me saca de mi sopor, al abrir mis orbes doradas me encuentro con Kai que desamarra las ataduras que había hecho anteriormente sobre mis muñecas, ahora yo soy el que esta confundido ya que siento como su mano se desliza por mi frente

—estas resfriado — me dice con visible preocupación impregnada en su voz

—solo…cansado, no te preocupes Kai tu descansa yo estaré bien — rápidamente Kai se levanta y se pone de pie frente a mi. Su pequeño cuerpo se irgue frente a mi con su natural clase.

—solo será tu pago por ayudarme — dicho esto se acerca a mi y me toma de la mano dirigiéndome a donde el estaba recostado asía apenas unos minutos.

Totalmente exhausto me dejo caer en la cama mientras el busca dentro de unos cajones, segundos después siento peso extra sobre mi cuerpo, otra manta aparte de la mía ahora me cubre, ya sin energía me rindo al sueño, no sin antes sentir la frente de Kai toparse con la mía y unos brazos rodearme por la espalda al tiempo que inhalo un exquisito aroma que pensé ya jamás volvería a percibir

—te extrañe — dejo escapar ya sin tener dominio de mi mismo y entre sueños percibo la respuesta de mi acompañante

—kot… — y solo me abraza aun mas fuerte provocando que caiga dormido.

A la mañana siguiente soy el primero en despertar, perezoso abro uno a uno mis ojos, grande es mi sorpresa al verme abrazando el pequeño cuerpo de Kai, y aun mas grande al percatarme de que el sujeta fuertemente mi brazo que lo rodea por su torso.

Así que tratando de no despertarlo me levanto con las energías totalmente renovadas, como si de la noche a la mañana me hubieran dado 'pilas nuevas' ,así que busco por toda la casa y por fin encuentro lo que había venido buscando: la cocina. Al examinarla encuentro algunas cosas que me sirven y comienzo a preparar un exquisito desayuno, es tan increíble que las ganas de comer me hayan vuelto con tan solo verlo.

No tarda mucho en que después de haber terminado de preparar algo ligero para el desayuno, oigo como unos pasos que tratan de ser discretos se acercan a la cocina.

— ¿quieres desayunar Kai? — menciono. Ya que se que Kai lleva un par de minutos afuera tratándose de esconder detrás de la pared, mi alegría se duplica al ver como el pequeño entra cruzado de brazos y se sienta en una de las sillas que esta junto a la mesa soltando un pequeño 'hump' como respuesta y sin esperar mas que eso, le sirvo de inmediato y así trascurre el desayuno en completo silencio, hasta que el sencillamente deja lo que esta comiendo y me mira

— ¿es acaso que no te gusta? — le pregunto y es que jamás supe lo que en verdad le gustaba a kai, el solo desvía la mirada — lo siento si quieres puedo preparar otra cosa— y justo cuando voy a tomar sus plato el me detiene

—no es eso,… sabe muy bien — lo ultimo lo dice muy rápido y sin entender lo que es entonces lo miro a los ojos, lo que para mi asombro le provoca un ligero ¿sonrojo?... ¿Kai sonrojado?, eso es lo que estoy pensando cuando el me devuelve a la realidad con su voz — es solo…solo que… ¿acaso no piensas preguntarme lo que me paso y por que estoy lastimado?—

—yo… — respiro profundo tomando valor —bueno si tu no me lo quieres decir yo no te voy a obligar, pero si es tu deseo decírmelo con todo el gusto te escuchare atentamente…es solo que no quería molestarte, eso es todo — trato de sonreír lo mas dulce que puedo y el nuevamente vuelve a desviar su mirada

—si me das un poco mas te cuento — comenta señalando el desayuno que hice

— claro…eso me hace tan feliz— el me mira extrañado ante mi reacción, pero pronto se enfoca en el desayuno y lentamente lo ingiere

—me escape — lo dice como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo — mi abuelo me dejo en una especie de orfanato o algo así, esta un poco lejos de aquí…pero hay me tratan mal, a Yura y a mi son a los que tratan mas mal y decidimos escaparnos pero el se cayo cuando escapábamos y Boris lo atrapo, así que salí corriendo hasta que por fin perdí de vista la abadía, pero mi espalda ardía y me sentía un poco mareado y fue cuando te vi —

— ¿y asía donde ibas?— pregunto curioso

—bueno decidí ir a mi casa, pero luego recordé que mis papas no están y esta muy lejos de aquí — eso si me dejo impresionado, ¿es acaso que sus padres siguen vivos?

— ¿tus papas? —

— si ellos me dejaron con el abuelo porque salieron a una junta de negocios, sabes ellos viajan por todo el mundo — dice al momento que una linda sonrisa aparece en su rostro pero no tarda mucho en desaparecer — pero siempre que se van me dejan con el abuelo y como el no tiene tiempo por sus negocios, me deja con Barclov en la abadía —

— ¿y por que no le has dicho a tus padres? Seguro ellos te llevan consigo cuando viajen —

—no me creerían y Yura me hizo prometerle que no les diría nada, porque si cierran la abadía, el al igual que muchos en ese sitio, no tienen papas y dice que lo echarían a la calle, y yo no quiero que le pase eso —

— ¿tu lo quieres mucho verdad? — digo tratando de ocultar mi tristeza

— ¿querer?...yo no quiero a nadie, los sentimientos son malos — me dice tajantemente

— ¿he? ¿Por qué? —

—por que mi abuelo dice que los sentimientos hacen a la gente débil, y yo no soy débil —

— eso no es cierto, la gente puede querer y aun así es fuerte e incluso se es mas cuando peleas por la gente que amas…¿o crees que yo soy débil? — cuando digo esto Kai me dirige una mirada como diciéndome que si —bueno… ¿entonces crees que tus padres son débiles? —

—no para nada, mis papas son muy fuertes, incluso mas que mi abuelo — me dice sonriente

—lo vez, ellos son fuertes a pesar de que tienen sentimientos —

—eso no es cierto, mis papas no quieren a nadie —

—claro que si ellos te quieren a ti —

—eso…eso no es cierto, si me quisieran no me dejarían en esa abadía y estarían conmigo siempre — inesperadamente Kai trata de esconder su rostro ya que una pequeña lagrima es derramada por sus ojos rojizos. Para mi es totalmente inesperada la acción del pequeño ya que el que esta llorando es kai y no otra persona, así que sin decir mas lo abrazo a lo que el pequeño tensa su cuerpo al sentirme pero luego se relaja y deja de llorar

—tus papas te quieren, te lo voy a demostrar, confía en mí —

—pero yo ni si quiera se tu nombre completo, creo que eres japonés o algo así por tu lenguaje, pero tus facciones no son japonesas —

— Bueno mi nombre completo es Ko… — en ese momento fui interrumpido por una voz que venia del corredor

—Kot… — dijo la voz y pronto supe de quien era, al ver la figura humana de Dranzer en la entrada de la cocina — ¿puedo hablar contigo?—

— ¿tu quien eres? Y que quieres con Kot — se adelanto preguntando tajantemente el pequeño Kai a Dranzer — ¿lo conoces? — me pregunta fríamente

—este…pues el es... — la negativa que recibí de parte del rostro de Dranzer me hizo cambiar mi respuesta, ante la mirada atónita de Kai y una expectante de Dranzer

—…el…se llama — que podía decir, vamos piensa, el es la bestia sagrada de Kai es un fénix así que — Tsusaku —

— ¿de verdad? — el pequeño le pregunta a Dranzer

— este, pues creo que si — y sin mas salgo con Dranzer afuera de la cocina, sin percatarme de que Kai me sigue con la mirada, misma que por alguna razón veía un poco enojado a Dranzer

— ¿Qué pasa? — Dranzer me rodea con el brazo y me arrastra hasta la habitación que había junto a la cual había dormido la noche anterior y antes de entrar Dranzer me habla

—no debes de decirle nada de ti a Kai —

— ¿Por qué? No pasara nada —

—estas equivocado, no sabemos lo que podría pasar si cambias el pasado —

— no pasara nada, llegamos mucho antes de que kai…se matara. Déjame estar con el aunque sea un tiempo ya que haga lo que haga el se va a matar — Dranzer repentinamente me empuja hacía dentro de la habitación dejándome ver que sobre la cama se encontraba Driger al parecer durmiendo

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que todavía no a despertado? — digo mientras me acerco

— esto es muy pesado para el porque tiene que mantenerte aquí, así que por su bienestar y el tuyo tenemos que irnos lo mas pronto posible Rei—

— ¿pero y Kai?, yo no lo quiero dejar como esta…tan solo, yo quiero ayudarlo aunque no le ayude nada en un futuro y haga esa tontería…yo quiero…—

—no te preocupes…amo…yo puedo resistir un poco mas—

— ¿Driger? — Dranzer y yo nos sorprendemos ya que pensábamos que driger estaba dormido

—oh, Driger— y sin pensarlo si quiera me apresuro a subir a la cama y al abrazarlo siento como el solo ronronea y me contesta mi abrazo

—no te preocupes Rey tu has lo que creas correcto, yo soportare, te lo prometo –

—gracias Driger— observo a Dranzer que se mantenía hasta el momento solo observándonos fijamente –Dranzer también gracias a ti, has cuidado mucho a Driger y a mí—

— no me lo agradezcas después de todo te lo debo tu no me abandonaste como lo hizo Kai —

— Dranzer, no debes culparlo, se que alguna razón debió de haber tenido para hacerlo— me levanto y lo abrazo a lo cual el responde y apoya su rostro en mi hombro

— ¿Rei? — Oigo una voz que se hace mas intensa ya que abre la puerta de la habitación y me mira un poco consternado desde el marco de la puerta –dis…disculpa, mejor me voy— dicho esto se da media vuelta para irse rápidamente del lugar

—espera Kai, podrías venir un segundo— el un poco disgustado vuelve a entrar a la habitación, yo de inmediato me suelto del abrazo de Dranzer

—no quise interrumpirte Rei— dice una vez mas cuando esta dentro de la habitación. Sus orbes se fijan en Dranzer de una manera fulminante

—pues deberías de tocar, antes de entrar si es que no quieres interrumpir— Dranzer para mi asombro le contesta ácidamente a Kai

—no estoy hablando contigo _/estupido_/— lo ultimo a mi parecer Kai lo pronuncia en ruso y parece ser que Dranzer le entendió ya que se enoja. Kai no le presta atención a el sino que de un segundo a otro corre al lado de Driger — ¿esta enfermo? — le toca suavemente la frente

—digamos que un poco, pero se le quitara— le menciono

—pobrecito— acercando su mano al rostro de Driger y posándola en el, talla suavemente su mejilla. Driger sin poder resistirlo deja escapar un ronroneo y abriendo los ojos acerca más su rostro asía la mano que le regala la dulce caricia, profundizando todo contacto — eres muy lindo— espontáneamente esboza una sonrisa tan bella y verdadera como jamás antes le había visto una —espero te recuperes pronto— sus pequeños brazos rodean a mi Driger

—gracias Kai-san—

— ¿que es lo que quieres aquí? — pregunta ácidamente de nuevo Dranzer pero para mi sorpresa Kai voltea con esa mirada tan suya y hace callar a Dranzer

— ¡Tsuzaku! — le llamo la atención a Dranzer

—te recuerdo que esta es mi casa y si no te gusta algo bien puedes quedarte allá afuera bajo de la nieve— responde fríamente como comúnmente le había oído expresarse tiempo atrás. Sus ojos denotan seguridad y una llama de sincero enojo. Pero a pesar de todo, en cuanto el voltea su rostro asía mi, este se suaviza

— es cierto Kai ¿sabes como puedo localizar a tus padres? — le digo rápidamente queriendo en parte cambiar un poco el rumbo de esa conversación. Kai solo me observa detenidamente y asiente con la cabeza —perfecto—

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·•**

Unos momentos después ya estaba en el teléfono. Kai me había dado un numero y ahora esperaba a que me contestaran, mientras que en la habitación estaba Driger abrazado a Kai quien ya estaba acostado junto a el, para molestia de Dranzer que solo los observaba desde el marco de la puerta, sin poder hacer nada cuando el pequeño Kai se pegaba mas a Driger y este lo abrazaba aun mas fuerte y ronroneaba aun mas. Y al parecer a Kai le divertía por alguna extraña razón el hacer enojar a el que el conocía como Tsuzaku.

De repente del otro lado de la línea telefónica, el aparto dejo de marcar su típico tono para ser remplazado por la voz de una joven dama. Su voz denotaba claramente juventud pero no por ello perdía el aire de solemnidad y formalidad, claramente se podía oír el sello característico de los Hiwatary impregnado en su timbre

— diga — su tono era de los mas fríos que había oído y eso que ya he tratado con Kai y su abuelo

—este…bueno pues yo— no sabia que decir el tono de esa persona me dejo sin palabras

—mas vale que sea importante, estoy en medio de una reunión de negocios muy importante y…—

— ¡es kai! — dije sin mas y pronto obtuve toda la atención de la señora

— ¿Que pasa con Kai el esta bien? —

— vera yo lo encontré — pronto oí como en el fondo de la conversación una voz masculina la llamaba

—/Yulia, que pasa porque no vienes los accionistas ya se van y tenemos que ir con ellos/—

—espera un poco, ¿joven dígame que pasa con Kai? — pregunto un tanto intranquila

—vera yo encontré a Kai desplomado en la nieve el día de ayer y apenas logro recobrar el conocimiento en la mañana, el esta bien, pero me parece que tiene aun algunas heridas. Lo he curado pero creo que necesita de sus padres ya que estar solo en medio de la nieve no es muy correcto para un niño de su edad—

—Joven discúlpeme, pero creo que esta cometiendo un error mi hijo esta con el padre de mi esposo, el lo esta cuidando, así que si me disculpa — su tono fue tajante después de oírme, sentí que estaba a punto de colgar

—espere un minuto!!, si quiere puede llamar a su suegro y confirmarlo,… me sorprende que una madre como lo es usted dude de alguien que le esta diciendo que su hijo estaba herido —

—/ ¿Cariño vas a venir o nos vamos sin ti?/ —

—usted no sabe, las extorsiones que siempre quieren hacernos — trato de excusarse lista para colgar pero en ese momento Kai hablo fuerte tanto que se pudo oír desde el cuarto hasta donde yo estaba hablando

— ¡¡Ya Tsusaku!! — exclamo Kai desde la habitación

—ese fue… — la joven mujer quedo totalmente convencida cuando oyó la voz de su hijo

—/ ¿querida?, apresúrate/ —

—/espera querido/ muchacho podrías poner a kai al teléfono — dijo totalmente convencida

—claro que si —

—Dran…digo Tsuzaku podrías traer a Kai — y pronto apareció Dranzer cargando al pequeño Kai en su hombro a pesar de la patadas que le propinaba este. Bajándolo frente a mi, el pequeño Kai solo se acomodo rápidamente su ropa

—te dije que no me cargaras, yo podía venir por mi mismo —

—Kai tu mama quiere hablar contigo — al decirle esto Kai se paralizo

— ¿mi mama?, pero seguro me regaña por haberme escapado de mi abuelo…yo no quiero hablar con ella —

—pero Kai, ella debe estar muy preocupada por ti, ¿no lo crees?, habla con ella, ¿lo harías por mi?— De inmediato tomo el auricular en su mano y empezó a hablar con ella

— ¿madre?...si estoy bien…haa si Kot me trata muy bien… ¿en serio?, bueno — me paso el auricular y se fue corriendo con dirección a la habitación.

Dranzer pareció reaccionar lento pero pronto capto las intensiones de kai, trato de evitarlo demasiado tarde, Kai fue mas veloz y le cerro la puerta de la habitación con seguro antes de que el llegara

—kot-san ¿podría decirme donde están?, ahora le creo y le estoy muy agradecida, dígame que de inmediato salimos asía allá —

—/cariño llevo mucho esperándote, es acaso que no quieres ir, el yet esta apunto de despegar y todos los inversionistas están solo esperándonos, se sentirán ofendidos si los asemos esperar mas/ —

—/Dile que se vallan sin nosotros. Kai esta en problemas y nos vamos de inmediato a Rusia/ jovencito te podría pedir que te quedaras mas tiempo con Kai, ahora estamos en Francia así que tardaremos un poco en llegar, por favor cuida a Kai, estaremos lo mas rápido posible en Rusia —

— no se preocupen yo lo cuidare —

— ¿en que parte de Rusia están?—

—em…no lo se, vera yo no soy de aquí, pero Kai me dijo que muy cerca de la abadía —

— ¿abadía? —

—Kai ¿me podrías decir que ciudad es esta? — eleve la voz para que me escuchara hasta el cuarto, donde por cierto se encontraba Dranzer queriendo entrar aun

— ¡en Moscú! — me respondió de inmediato

—muchas gracias — me respondió la señora al otro lado de la línea al oír la respuesta de su hijo — no están muy lejos de nuestra casa, se que es pedir mucho pero podrías llevarlo hasta allí —

—claro — entonces después de decirle eso me indico la hora en que llegarían ya que regresarían en el avión más veloz que tenia la compañía después de esto colgó.

Regrese a la habitación muy contento, ya que se notaba que los padres de Kai eran muy buenos y lo querían mucho, pero al ver la escena que estaba frente a mi no pude contener la risa ya que Dranzer jalaba la puerta para tratar de entrar al tiempo que se oía la risa de Kai en la parte de adentro

—Dranzer — lo llame muy bajito para que Kai no se percatara — ¿Qué haces? —

—ese mocoso, se encerró con Driger adentro — dijo totalmente enfadado. Saco unas plumas de la palma de su mano, las mire con atención y distinguí que no eran plumas corrientes sino que eran de un material parecido al fuego — si no puedo abrir esta puerta entonces — dijo acercando una de sus plumas a la madera de la puerta

—espera — le ddetuve por el brazo — ¿Qué vas a hacer?!...Kai me podrías abrir por favor — pedí. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando oí el tronido de la cerradura y observamos como la puerta se abría. Entre seguido por Dranzer y vi por que estaba tan molesto y era por que Kai estaba metido en la cama junto a driger y este lo estaba abrazando y kai solo pasaba sus manitas alrededor de su rostro mientras Driger le sonreía. Yo también empecé a sentir lo mismo que Dranzer hasta que recordé que Kai solo era un niño

—Kai veo que cuidaste muy bien a Driger, muchas gracias — sin pensarlo dije su nombre y mentalmente me regañe, pero que más podía hacer, ya no podía corregirlo —pero ahora le toca a Tsuzaku cuidarlo, ¿me acompañas?, vamos a ir a tu casa — Kai salio de entre los cobertores pero al mirar a Dranzer se regreso junto a Driger, depositando un ligero beso en la mejilla de este tallando a la par la albina cabeza de mi tigre ante el enojo de cierto pelirrojo

— ¿a mi casa? pero no hay nadie kot —

—lo se pero necesito que me la muestres, ¿si? — le digo con una de mis mejores sonrisas

—pero esta un poco lejos — me dice sin evitar voltear asía la habitación

— no te preocupes el también nos acompañara —

—pero esta enfermo —

—pero no se puede quedar solo aquí, ¿verdad?, además pronto tendremos que regresar y yo no quiero que este solo — le dije tratando de razonar con el pero Kai no me respondía –Driger te gusta no es así? — le pregunte

— ¡no! Solo que…es lindo —

Horas después ya no encontrábamos caminado con dirección a la casa de Kai.

Íbamos despacio ya que Dranzer cargaba a Driger en su espalda e iban un poco lento mientras que Kai para mi felicidad caminaba tomado de mi mano, aunque no le despegaba por esto la mirada a Driger

—tiene tus ojos — de la nada escuche la voz de Kai

— ¿Qué? —

— Si, el tiene el mismo bonito color de ojos que los tuyos — me sonríe.

Ya entrada la tarde logramos llegar a una mansión en la cual Kai es recibido por todos sus sirvientes que de inmediato le dan la bienvenida y nos invitan a pasar, logrando así por fin salir del frió ambiente

—Driger es mejor que entres al blade para que descanses mejor —

— no, si entro al blade seguro ya no tengo las fuerzas para salir y regresarte a tu tiempo—

—Driger muchas gracias por el enorme esfuerzo que estas asiendo por ayudarme, solo aguanta un momento mas, solo quiero ver a Kai a salvo con sus padres y después regresaremos —

Así pasan unas cuantas horas mas y cerca de las 10 de al noche se oye como un auto frena casi derrapándose en el congelado asfalto de la entrada principal. Abro los ojos ya que había estado dormitando solamente, en cuanto hago esto siento como alguien se mueve en mi regazo así que fijo mi vista aun un poco borrosa y cuando logro enfocar, veo que es kai que esta dormido sobre mis piernas y esta recargado en mi pecho, lo muevo un poco para que despierte y así lo hace. Abre sus ojos los cuales se topan con los míos, ambos nos perdemos en la mirada del otro pero de repente ambos nos asustamos ya que se oye que la puerta del recibidor se abre de par en par azotando las puertas contar la pared.

— ¡¿KAI?! — se oye la voz de la joven con la que estuve hablando por teléfono, seguido por unos pasos muy seguros de si, tal vez el papa de Kai

Y sin perder el tiempo Kai se levanta de mi regazo y sale al encuentro de sus padres, conmigo siguiéndolo de cerca.

Cuando llego a la entrada veo como una joven dama abraza fuertemente a kai, casi tapando al pequeño con sus largos cabellos azulados y tras de ellos un joven de cabellos bicolor como los de su hijo, ambos vestidos de etiqueta y un poco cansados al parecer por sus rostros.

La chica se levanta dejando que su hijo valla con su padre a lo cual Kai hace de inmediato, sus ojos tan rojos como los de kai se topan con los míos, sin duda aquella pareja es de muy bien ver, ambos son muy atractivos, ahora se de donde saco Kai aquella hermosura que lo caracteriza.

— tu debes de ser el joven que cuido de mi Kai — me pregunta ella de inmediato recuperando aquella pose tan propia de los Hiwatary

—si, así es — y sin siquiera haberme lo imaginado, la señora me da un abrazo – muchas gracias, Kot —

— no tiene por que agradecérmelo —

—no sabemos como agradecerte pero pídeme lo que quieras — por primera vez oigo la voz del padre de Kai. Sus fuertes brazos depositan a kai sobre el suelo, pero de la boquita de kai se escapa un quejidito ya que su espalda se lastimo por la acción de su padre. Su madre corre soltándome y viendo a su hijo

— ¿Kai, quien te hizo esto? — la señora sube la camiseta del niño y ve los cardenales en su espalda… kai solo desvía la mirada

—me dijeron que podía pedirles lo que fuera ¿no es cierto? — intervengo. Ambos me voltean a ver ya que esperan que les ponga un monto monetario a todo el tiempo que ayude a Kai. el padre del pequeño, saca prontamente un voluminosa chequera pero rápidamente explico mi petición — solo me gustaría que cerraran la abadía si les es posible — ante esto Kai me voltea a ver enfadado

— ¿abadía? ¿Pero de que hablas? — me cuestiona el padre de Kai

— ¿de verdad no sabe lo que es la abadía? —

—Kot…no lo digas… — me pide kai

—Perdón kai, pero si de verdad quieres a Yura debes decirles, ellos lo ayudaran por que te quieren —

—pero… —

—kai ¿Qué pasa? Puedes decirnos cariño — sus madre sostiene a kai cerca de ella mientras le habla. Ante la última palabra pronunciada por su madre Kai se tensa un poco pero se relaja y deja escapar una ligera sonrisa tan tierna e imperceptible.

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·•**

Jaja…ya decía yo que este fic pasaría sin pena ni gloria de nueva cuenta, pero ni modo que se le va a hacer. Si no les gusta pues no les gusta y ya.

Quiero agradecer a mis únicos review

**Black wolf-kot**  
Gracias imouto-san, tu siempre me dejas un review en mis historias. Y si es cierto, esta historia ya la había publicado, pero esta vez decidí…¿Cómo se dice?...remasterizarla?

La verdad me di a la tarea de leer mis viejas historias que había escrito, entre ellas me encontré esta.

Creo que próximamente estaré publicando historias nuevas, si es que el tiempo me alcanza y la escuela me deja n.n

**Asuka-Hao**

Gracias preciosa por dejarme un review, claro que lo continuare, aunque solo sean 2 personas la que lo leen.

En cuanto a que 'Rei les gustaria quitarle el cuchillo a kai'. Bueno pues en esfecto, tu tienes razon, nuestro querido hielito y amado bicolor, se quito la vida o sease se suicido...pobresito.

Pero ya veras lo que pasa ( porfavor no quiera asesinarme!! lo remediare, ya lo veras)

Esta historia es solo de 3 capis, asi que sera corto pero espero y continuen leyendo

Por cierto alguien se que me saldré un poco del tema, pero alguien sabe como cambiar la recepción de review en la cuenta?..es que creo que por error ( la verdad por no saber ingles) cree mi cuenta con la opción de solo recibir review de personas que estén únicamente registradas, y ya me encontré una niña en el Messenger que me regaño por eso. Así que les agradecería si me dijeran como cambiar ese pequeño detalle.

Es cierto, si a alguien les gustan las cronicas vampipricas de Anne Rice. Mi querida imouto, ha creado un foro especialmente para las que amamos el yaoi de estos libros, asi que no duden en registrarse, me encantaria ver mas gente por alla, les dejo la direccion para la gente interesada. Y recuerden que vamos comenzando, asi que unanse pronto

冬**h**冬**t**冬**t**冬**p**冬**:**冬**/**冬**/**冬**c**冬**v**冬**y**冬**.**冬**m**冬**f**冬**o**冬**r**冬**o**冬**s**冬**.**冬**c**冬**o**冬**m**冬**/**冬

Eso o busquen en gogle 'cronicas vampiricas, nunktrindas' y listo

Me despido por el momento gente preciosa, ya nos estaremos leyendo mas tarde

Bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

••

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·•**

Una joven pareja bajaba de una lujosa limusina frente a una fría edificación.

Entraron sin mas, aunque los guardias de este inmueble trataron de detenerlos al reconocer quien eran les abrieron el paso.

Al entrar pudieron confirmar de inmediato lo que Kai les había dicho a grandes rasgos.

Efectivamente ese sitio estaba lleno de niños, los cuales eran entrenados como si de adultos se trataran, la mayoría de ellos lucia en su cara infantil un deje de tristeza.

De inmediato se dirigieron a la oficina principal pero en su camino un sonido, mas bien dicho, un quejido, les llamo la atención así que abriendo la puerta de una de las oficinas adjuntas lograron ver al dueño de las lamentaciones: un pequeño niño pelirrojo.

El infante estaba atado de las manos al escritorio lloriqueando, mientras frente a el, un joven algo mayor le tomaba del rostro diciéndole algo in entendible a los oídos de los padres de Kai, los cuales al ver esto, furiosos sobre todo Yulia (la madre de kai) se acerco al joven pelimorado y de una certera bofetada lo aparto del menor, quien al sentir como era alejado su agresor abrió sus pequeñas orbes dejando ver el azul de estas, topándose con una joven dama que lo desataba y lo ayudaba.

Su pequeño cuerpo tembló al ver que Boris, el sujeto que lo había estado lacerando, se acercaba por la espalda de la señora, con terror serró sus ojos, pero pronto se oyó un golpe seco y sin entender lo que había pasado, con algo de inseguridad abrió sus orbes nuevamente solo para ver que Boris estaba tirado en el piso y un joven de cabello bicolor solo bajaba su puño, triunfante.

Sin tiempo de reaccionar se vio en brazos de la joven caminado con dirección de la oficina principal. Al llegar hay vieron parado junto a un enorme ventanal a un anciano, el cual miraba triunfante como un grupo de pequeños niños era entrenado en las peores condiciones, pronto se vio distraído por una firme voz

— ¡¿pero que rayos es todo esto?!—pregunto el joven, tratando de dejar escapar toda la furia que lo carcomía. El anciano volteo a verlo como si viese un fantasma, sin duda no se esperaba a su hijo en ese sitio

— ¿hijo? — desubicado el anciano se separo del ventanal

—¡¿pero que es todo esto papa?!, ¿Qué rayos les estas haciendo a estos niños? —

—yo solo los hago fuertes…serán los mejores—exclamo victorioso

—estas loco o que, ¿Qué pretendes con eso? — al hacer esta pregunta Voltaire sonrió de una forma algo psicópata

— ¿Qué que pretendo?, ¿no es fácil verlo?, estos niños serán en un futuro maquinas perfectas, que no tendrán sentimientos ni nada de esas debilidades, serán los soldados perfectos que me ayudaran a conquistar el mundo, con ayuda de los blades, seré el que domine el mundo jajaja!!- rió totalmente histérico ante el asombro de su familia

— ¿papa, estas diciendo eso en serio? —

—claro que si, ya lo veras seremos los numero uno y todo nos reconocerán por nuestro poderío. ¡¡Seré el numero uno!!— ante esto los jóvenes se miraron preocupados entre ellos

—esta bien papa,… ¿te puedo pedir una cosa? —

—claro hijo, pero tendrás que ayudarme a conquistar el mundo— volvió a reír de la manera mas psicópata que pudo

—claro papa…pero primero acompáñanos— el joven se apresuro y tomándolo de la mano lo saco de la oficina

— ¿pero me ayudaras en mis planes verdad?—

—claro que si,… tu y yo controlaremos al mundo con trompos— comento el joven dándole por su lado al anciano —pero primero necesitas descansar, a tu edad no es bueno que te fuerces así— diciendo al tiempo que su esposa ayudaba a su padre a bajar por las escaleras y lo ayudaba a llegar a la limusina. Afuera ya se encontraba el pequeño Kai esperando a sus padres

—tu abuelo no esta bien Kai, solo necesita descanso— Yulia le trato de explicar el estado de su abuelo a kai ya que este no entendía lo que le pasaba su abuelo y mas aun porque se veía como desubicado, pero al ver a quien tenia su mama cargando se le olvido todo y fue asía ella

— ¡Yura! — exclamo y al instante el pelirrojo volteo a ver a Kai, la madre de este lo bajo dejando que los niños se abrazaran, viendo como Kai abrazaba protectoramente al pequeño pelirrojo

— ¿Qué aremos ahora cariño? — preguntando ya que veían como muchos niños se asomaban, ya sin guardias que los torturaran

— ¿pero que rayos estaba asiendo el viejo aquí? — De repente desde la limusina se oyó el grito de Voltaire

— ¡seres perfectos! Jajaja!!—

—claro papa…— contesto socarrón —será mejor que llamemos a los padres de estos niños—

—no tenemos— dijo Yuri aun entre los brazos de kai, empezando a sollozar

—tranquilo cariño, no llores— acercándose la madre de kai, abrazo al pequeño niño pelirrojo

—esto va a ser un gran problema pero nada que un Hiwatary no pueda solucionar, ¿verdad Kai? — tallo la cabeza del pequeño Kai provocando que asintiera mientras una hermosa sonrisa se liberaba de sus labios — uf…bueno empecemos— saco un pequeño celular de entre sus ropas y comenzó a marcar

— que bueno que esto se descubrió a tiempo, si no hubiese sido aun mas grave… ¿oye por cierto y tu amigo, Kai? —

—se fue— comento el pequeño bicolor escondiendo su pequeña cabeza de la vista de su padre, ya que un sonrojo marcaba en ese instante sus mejillas

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ flash back REI¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ****´·.·•**

Llegamos a la abadía, esto no me trae nada de buenos recuerdos. Los padres de Kai bajan dejándonos en la limusina y entran casi sin ningún problema al edificio

Yo me quedo con Kai pero pronto siento a mi Driger agitarse fuertemente en mi bolsillo y noto como Dranzer despide un brillo, creo que ya no lo soportaran por mas tiempo, tenemos que regresar, aunque me gustaría ver el desenlace de esto pero no podré, solo me queda la satisfacción de que conocí un poco mas a Kai y como fue de niño

Si tan solo pudiera entender lo que lo orillo a hacer tal tontería, si solo tuviese una pista que me ayudase a entender mejor… dejo escapar un suspiro que llama la atención del pequeño Kai, el cual me mira como si me quisiera decir algo, pero antes de que haga o diga nada me adelanto

—tengo que irme ya Kai— el se entristece pero no puedo hacer nada mas —me gusto conocerte— acercándome a el lo abrazo sin que el ponga resistencia

— ¿Kot no te puedes quedar? — me dice y me abraza mas fuerte

— lo siento Driger ya no aguantaría mas tiempo, pero de verdad me agrado mucho el volverte a ver— digo al recordar que pronto llegare a mi mundo y ya no te veré mas.

Sin quererlo mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y te abrazo más fuerte y tú te dejas, pero no pasa mucho tiempo y te separas un poco de mí, con tus manos pequeñas y suaves secas mis lágrimas

—no llores te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver— me dices mientras una sonrisa decora tu rostro…un rostro que ya no volveré a ver, ni a sentir —puedes venir a verme cuando tu quieras— ya no puedo, si sigo así matare a Driger y a Dranzer ya que si tu me lo pides, seguro estaría aquí hasta que eso pasara

—me tengo que ir ya, lo siento— te separo de mi y me dispongo a bajar del vehiculo pero volteo a verte por ultima vez. Al hacer esto me topo con tu rostro y sin esperarlo juntas tus labios con los míos en un pequeño rose, yo totalmente paralizado me sonrojo y tu sueltas una risita que me hace regresar a la realidad, solo atino a sonreírte —kai siempre habrá alguien quien te quiera, lo sabes no es cierto— digo sin haberlo pensado y el sin mas asiente y yo le regalo la mejor de mis sonrisas y salgo casi corriendo

—nos veremos pronto— se despide de mi desde la limusina al igual que yo, mientras me pierdo entre la nieve.

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ End flash back REI¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯**

— su amigo se sentía mal y tenía que regresar a su casa— explica kai

— ¿como que se fue?, me hubiera gustado despedirme de el y agradecerle—menciona Yuilia viendo como el pequeño pelirrojo se apretuja entre los brazos de su hijo —kai ¿me dirás como se llama tu amiguito? —viendo como el pequeño ojiazul temblaba

—Yuriy Ivanov— respondió tímidamente Yuri

—que bonito nombre, Yuriy— la joven madre de kai acercándose y bajando, se posiciono de la tal forma que pudo quedar a la altura de los niños, fue entonces que pudo vislumbrar el enorme moretón que tenia en el rostro el pequeño pelirrojo. Deposito su mano en la mejilla del niño y al instante el pequeño pelirrojo se tenso y comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, escondiéndose mas en Kai, dejando ver a la joven dama las marcas en sus muñecas causadas por el tiempo que de seguro estuvo atado.

Pronto la mujer ojiroja, se percato de otras cosas que en su momento pasaron desapercibidas, pero ahora con mas calma recorrió el cuerpo del pequeño, sin duda era lindo sus ojos eran de un azul intenso y profundo, pero se veían sin vida como si estuvieran apagados, su cabellera era de un rojo intenso, la cual estaba totalmente alborotada, su cuerpo estaba tan maltratado como sus ropas las cuales estaban completamente arrugadas y rasgadas, su playera rasgada de la manga como si le hubieran dado un tirón , sus pantalones cortos totalmente arrugados y algo sucios dejaban ver sus piernas que estaban igual de sucias pero algo no estaba bien en esa imagen…aquellas aniñadas piernas revelaban un rastro de un hilito rojo ya seco, casi imperceptible, pero se podía ver bajar desde el comienzo de las extremidades —Yuriy— dijo la joven conteniendo las lagrimas ya que era obvio lo que había pasado y este solo la miro, extrañado de la dulzura con la que pronuncio su nombre,

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Yulia se adelanto y quitándose su abrigo se los puso a los pequeños los cuales permanecían abrazados —Yuriy te gustaría quedarte con Kai y con nosotros?, sabes Kai necesita un hermanito— la sonrisa en los ojos de Yuriy apareció al instante y se abrazo mas a Kai

— ¿de veras el puede quedarse conmigo? — kai pregunto lleno de felicidad, sin prestar atención a las patrullas que llegaban al lugar y comenzaban a reunir a los niños

—pero…pero y Bryan — dijo Yuriy casi imperceptible

Pero pronto todo susurro proveniente de su boca se apago. Su cuerpo se tenso y pequeños temblores le sacudieron, su vista se lleno de terror puro al ver a quien salía junto a la policía y todos los niños.

De inmediato Yulia volteo a ver y se topo con la mirada de Boris que veía atentamente a Yuriy de lejos y sin pensarlo se levanto y antes de que nadie reaccionara se acerco a Boris y este sin entender si quiera lo que pasaba se vio siendo golpeado por una 'frágil' dama, que aprovechaba la oportunidad de vengar a la inocente criatura, propinándole cuanto golpe pudiera darle con sus frágiles manos y su excelente técnica de kun-fu (O.OUUU).

Después de que su esposo se percatara del alboroto, se apresuro a ir hasta donde su 'delicada' esposa hacia puré al sujeto y tranquilizándola logro apartarla del sujeto y fue hay cuando descubrió por que su siempre calmada esposa había perdido el control y sin mas tiempo que perder mando a aprender al sujeto, quien de inmediato fue subido a una patrulla y llevado a la cárcel

Una vez que acabo el espectáculo, el padre de Kai se acerco a donde los niños estaban aun abrazados y miro al pobre niño que Kai tenia entre sus manos, a una edad tan corta y había sufrido tanto. Y sin más le dio la bienvenida a la familia, mientras que su esposa los subía a la limusina y cerraba la puerta, llevándolos a su casa.

Pronto llegaron unos autobuses y recogieron a todos los niños excepto uno que se negaba a ir, sujetándose de los barrotes de la reja de la abadía a pesar de que su cuerpo fuera una masa a causa de tantos golpes. Todos los ayudantes se habían rendido y lo habían dejado abrazando el frió barrote, esto llamo la atención del padre de Kai que de inmediato se acerco al niño observando que la cara de aquel pequeño la tenia llana de golpes y apenas si se distinguían sus ojos lavanda por lo hinchada que tenia las mejilla

— ¿que pasa pequeño no quieres ir con tus amigos? — el pequeño pelilavanda seguía sin responder —los llevaran a un lugar mejor, te lo prometo— sus brazos lo rodearon tratando de despegarlo pero fue en vano ya que solo obtuvo la negativa de parte del chico pelilavanda —¿Qué pasa por que no quieres ir? —

—Yura, no ha salido— contestando fríamente mientras apretando sus manos con mas fuerza se ceñía mas aun a la verja

— ¿Yura?...o te refieres a Yuriy— recordando que Kai así le llamaba al pelirrojo. De inmediato obtuvo toda al atención del ojilavanda —el se fue con Kai y su mama hace tiempo—

— lo tenia Boris ¿verdad? — su pequeño rostro se escondió bajo el cabello alborotado que poseía pero todo fue claro cuando gruesas gotas cayeron al piso. Sus manos se relajaron hasta que por fin soltaron el amarre con el cual había estado casi atado a la reja del edificio —intente ayudarlo…snif…pero…Boris es mas…fuerte que yo—trataba de decir entre sollozos, sin prestar atención que sus manos blancas parecían no querer recuperar color —pero cuando crezca ya se las vera con migo— con coraje y resentimiento sus pequeños nudillos volvieron a apretarse en si mismos

—mi esposa se encargo de eso ya, es mejor que no pienses en eso— el adulto explico y al instante el niño clavo su mirada acuosa en el mayor — ¿quiere ir a ver como esta tu amigo? — el pelilavanda asintió, limpiándose las lagrimas. el joven bicolor lo tomo de la mano y subiendo a otra limusina se dirigieron a la su hogar

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·•**

Al estar ya muy alejado de la limusina y entre la nieve llamo a Dranzer y a Driger que sin perder mas el tiempo salen de sus blade's a mi encuentro

—no te despediste bien— me dice Driger

— no podía, seguro que me ponía a llorar sin poder parar…mejor vámonos ya — tomando su mano y la de Dranzer la junto entre las mías — se los agradezco tanto amigos…— abrazándolos y cerrando los ojos —pude verlo…de nuevo— sonrío como asía tiempo no lo había hecho —Gracias— siento como ambos me abrazan y susurran un "de nada" de pronto una pesadez tan horrible me domina y pierdo el conocimiento…

冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬

—Rei, Rei, Rei…¡ REI! — siento como alguien me agita diciendo mi nombre, regresándome la conciencia de nuevo.

Me agito un poco entre lo que estoy acostado y me despierto poco a poco, abriendo los ojos me topo con la cara de Takao —por fin despertaste viejo, nos asustaste— me dice y volteo a ver a todas partes. Estoy en el cuarto acostado en la cama

… ¿todo fue un sueño?…

Me parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad…pero me hizo tan feliz

— ¿Takao? — el me mira confuso —sabes tuve el mejor sueño del mundo…Kai estaba en el, pude verlo y Dranzer y Driger me ayudaron—

— ¡Max!, Rei ya despertó y esta hablando cosas raras— sin siquiera ponerme atención sale corriendo la habitación y regresa casi de inmediato acompañado por Max

— ¿te sientes bien Rei? — sentándose en la cama me mira confuso

—si, es solo que tuve un sueño extraño, sabes pude ver de nuevo a Kai y estaba feliz—

— ¿a Kai?, pero Rei…— me mira extraño. Si se que e de verme como un loco hablando de kai….de que lo vi, a pesar que el esta muerto

—se que es raro pero yo lo soñé y…— le digo

— ¿Y? me veía mal acaso?— de repente esa voz que me interrumpió, hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco y que por mi medula una corriente eléctrica pasara a toda velocidad, causando que casi me desmayara. Cuando levante la vista, me tope con la mirada rubí mas hermosa que halla visto y al poseedor de ella… parado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados en su típica pose

—... ka… ¿Kai? — me baje torpemente de la cama, mis piernas me tiemblan, siento un vuelco en el estomago pero como puedo llego asía el y me arrojo a sus brazos llorando —kai…kai— no dejaba de repetir su nombre mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte como si tuviera miedo que en cuanto lo soltara el se fuera a desvanecer

— ¿que pasa Rei? —me tomo del rostro permitiéndome verlo directo a la cara y al hacer esto vi la hermosa sonrisa plasmada en sus rostro — no llores Rei— me decía al tiempo que limpiaba mis lagrimas con sus manos e inclinaba un poco su cabeza para besar mis mejillas llevándose mis lagrimas con el y me sonreía

— ¿que le hicieron? Se puede saber?!, lo dejo un momento con ustedes y miren como esta—le reclamaba a Max y a Takao

—nosotros no le hicimos nada, tu hermano le pego con el blade en la cabeza mientras estaban practicando y Rei se quedo inconciente—

— ¡YURA! Ven en este momento— de repente apareciendo por la puerta un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos azules — ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tengas cuidado en como tratas a Rei, mira lo que hiciste— diciendo kai bastante enojado y acercándose a Yuri

—si me pegas de nuevo, le diré a mama— dijo pero de inmediato detuve a Kai, jalándolo de la playera, aunque no entendía del todo lo que pasaba aquí yo solo quería tener a Kai cerca, así que este se volvió y me rodeo con sus brazos

—nosotros mejor nos vamos, no queremos imágenes "xxx" de ustedes— dijo Takao pero antes de que salieran un chico de cabellos y ojos lavanda se asomo por la puerta

—Kai ¿Por qué tardas? Yulia te esta esperando en el auto— dice el pelilavanda

— o es cierto, ¡Yura! Adelántate—

—pero Kai sabes que no me gusta cenar en casa cuando llevan al abuelo—

—si lo se, pero…—

—niños saben que es de mala educación dejar esperando a una dama tanto tiempo—aparece en la puerta una joven que reconozco de inmediato como la mama de kai, esta me ve y me sonríe, a pesar de que ve que Kai me esta abrazando, pero luego cambia su mirada a una preocupada

—disculpa mama, ya íbamos— responde Yuri

—yo les dije eso y no me hicieron caso— se deslinda el pelilavanda

— ¡¿pero que le hicieron al Kot?!— pregunta la mama de kai

—tu querido hijo, le pego con un blade en la cabeza al pobre y aun sigue aturdido— le explica Kai, pronto la señora se acerca y me abraza

—Yuriy cuantas veces les hemos dicho que tengan cuidado con esas cosas— me dice mientras checa mi cabeza

—perdón mamá— dice fingidamente —perdón Kot— y me mira después sale de la habitación jalando a Bryan del brazo y se va colgado de el

—pero que niños, bueno te revisare mejor cuado lleguemos a casa, Kai llévalo a la limusina por favor. ¿Chicos no quieren ir a cenar algo a la casa?, recuerden que el papa de kai llega hoy y le hemos preparado una cena en grande—

—claro, pero los alcanzaremos después— dice Tyson y Yulia sale tras de nosotros, subimos a una limusina mientras yo trato de asimilar todo lo que pasa a mí alrededor, ¿como puede ser posible esto?: kai esta vivo y alegre, sus padres aun están vivos, su hermano al parecer es Yuriy, Bryan creo que el también es su hermano.

— ¿Qué te pasa Kot?, ¿soy o me parezco? — me dice ácidamente con una mirada burlesca

—creo que solo te pareces— le contesto y le sonrió pero el toma como un reto y poniéndose frente a mi, me mira de la mas fría, cosa que me intimida un poco pero de un momento a otro veo como Kai le avienta asiéndose que Bryan se recorra de lugar. Yulia no dice nada y simplemente se acomoda en su asiento y con una dulce voz les dice algo en ruso que yo no puedo entender

—Tija (silencio) — y con eso todos se quedan cayados y se acomodan en sus asientos y permanecen cayados hasta que llegamos.

Cuando descendemos de la limusina Kai me toma de la mano y entramos a su casa, siendo recibidos por todos los empleados. Y de repente un señor de cabellera igual a la de Kai sale de entre la servidumbre y nos recibe

—¿donde estaban? — le dice a su esposa —valla forma de recibirme después de un agotador viaje— y nadie puede decir nada ya que una mancha roja pasa junto a mi casi empujándome, pronto distingo que es Yuriy y se lanza contra el señor bicolor

— ¡papa!— diciendo mientras el señor lo recibe felizmente —¿Cómo te fue? Dime ¿Me trajiste algo? — le pregunta alegremente Yuriy y el señor solo ríe…esto es increíble Yuriy sonriendo honestamente sin señal de burla, esto es mucho para mi, es acaso que me volví loco, kai nota mi desesperación mezclada con la incredulidad así que me dirige asía una de las habitaciones dejándome dentro de esta

—descansa un poco mas cuando sea la cena yo te llamo— yo sin poder contestar solo asiento con la cabeza y el sale de la habitación aun con la mirada muy preocupada, sin poder ni querer cerrar los ojos me siento en la cama, mi cabeza esta llena de preguntas, cuando una presencia me llama la atención y veo que es mi tan querido tigre blanco que al acercarse a mi se transforma en su forma humana

—lo lograste Rei— me dice de forma triunfante, yo no comprendo

—¿Qué logre Driger? —

—trajiste a Kai-san de vuelta— dice otra voz que esta tras de mi, volteo y veo a Dranzer

—gracias Rei — y se avienta a mi, abrazándome – gracias, regresaste a mi amo—

—pero yo no hice nada, el era demasiado pequeño como para explicarle –

— ¿nada? Pero si gracias a ti sus padres están vivos, en el momento que realizaste la llamada ellos tenían que abordar un vuelo con sus inversionistas, pero por atenderte a ti ellos no subieron al vuelo, que por las turbulencias se desplomo unos minutos después de haber despegado—

—además al haber salvado a sus padres, ellos pudieron ver las atrocidades que hacían con los pequeños en esa abadía y los salvaron…adoptaron a Yuriy. Y a todos los demás niños les consiguieron que fueran adoptados por buenas familias— dice Driger mientras se acerca y se recarga en mi como si de un pequeño gatito se tratase

—tú le enseñaste que los sentimientos no son malos y pudo aprender a corta edad lo que le tomo años descifrar: que puede querer— dice Dranzer quien me abraza por la espalda

—valió la pena todo el esfuerzo que se hizo— dice Driger ya bastante cómodo entre mis piernas y recargado en mi —gracias Rei— dice mientras se me acerca y me besa en la mejilla derecha

—muchas gracias— me dice Dranzer apretando mas su abrazo y deslizando su rostro por sobre mi hombro dándome un beso en mi otra mejilla al mismo tiempo que Driger. Yo sin poder oponer resistencia me sonrojo totalmente, pero en un segundo y sin avisar la puerta del cuarto se abre dejando ver a un chico totalmente paralizado por la imagen que ve, Dranzer y Driger se dan cuenta pero no se mueven ni un milímetro así que Kai avanza dentro de la habitación donde estoy yo sentado sobre la cama con Dranzer tras de mi con su rostro sobre mi cuello y Driger entre mis piernas sobre mi, yo me preocupo ya que a la vista de cualquiera Dranzer y Driger se verían como cualquier persona y si están en esta situación no seria nada bueno.

—kai yo…esto…—no sabiendo que decir ya que solo siento como Dranzer se acomoda mejor atrás de mi

— ¡PERO QUE RAYOS! — grita kai a lo que me asusto un poco ya que kai enojado da mucho miedo —les he dicho miles de veces que no estén hostigando así a mi Rei— al decir esto llega a la cama y levanta a Driger y lo aleja de mi y este ríe pero no le tomo atención ¿kai acaba de decir que soy suyo? ¿Kai y yo? ¿Soy suyo…eso quiere decir que?

—dejamos lo mejor para el final— me susurra Dranzer al oído

—dranzer no te le acerques mas, déjalo en este momento— dice mirando fríamente a Dranzer

—felicidades— me dice Dranzer y ya sin poder controlar el llanto por la felicidad, dejo escapar algunas lagrimas

—suficiente lo hicieron llorar, fuera de aquí ambos— dice jalando a Dranzer y retirándolos de mi — ¿que te hizo koi? — y yo lo abrazo

—kai te quiero, te amo— kai solo me ve extrañado y yo lo veo aun con la mirada llorosa

— pero que cosas dices Rei…yo también te amo, pero no llores…te amo— y sin esperarlo Kai se desliza hasta rozar sus labios con los míos en un tierno beso —te amo y siempre lo hare—abrazándome —aunque el hubiera existiera yo te seguiría amando—

FIN

•**·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯¯´·.·• **冬 **•****·.·´¯ ´·.·•**

Por fin puedo poner esa gloriosa palabra "Fin".

Pero si algo le falto a la historia fue un lemon o ustedes que opinan?. En lo particular me hubiese gustado ponerle un lemon, pero ni modo, dije que en 3 capis se acababa esto y tengo que cumplir.

Fue interesante desempolvar esto….se que en el primer capitulo se volvió a empolvar y ahora esta como a 6 metros bajo tierra. Ni modo, espero que mínimo los haya entretenido aunque sea por un rato. Mi narración y ortografía no es del todo correcta, pero por algo se empieza.

Quiero agradecer a las únicas personitas que me siguieron con la historia, y tanto a aquellas que me dejaron un review como a aquellas que desde el anonimato siguieron leyendo

**Asuka-Hao**

La primer y la ultima en dejar review, hasta parece que lo hiciste a propósito, pero me encanto tenerte por aquí.

Espero no haberte decepcionado con la historia tan corta. Que te puedo decir me siento hasta rara de no haberle puesto un lemon, pero ni modo así era yo ase ya varios años.

Y ya que leíste el final, que tal quedo?. Te gusto, o me golpearas?! Espero sinceramente que ta haya gustado.

Bueno cuídate preciosa

**black wolf-kot**

Imouto-san, pues como ya lo habías leído, como crees que quedo esta vez… ¿igual?

El de amor yaoi, como que no me gusto, por que quedo publicado todo amontonado, ya sabes el formato que tienen.

Y que mas??

Claro, te adoro!! Gracias por contribuir un poco a la subida de ánimo, me ayuda como no tienes idea.

Y claro que actualizare pronto el de 'Eres mío', ya casi le llego a lo que tenia en amor yaoi. Pero me puse a pensar que creo que me falto otro fic…el de 'Desde el cielo', no se porque pero cuando me mude para acá se me olvido empacar ese fic, ya ni modo tendré que ir por el un día de estos. Espero y no lo hayan borrado.

Por cierto que paso con tu fic?. Ta bien, ya me encargare de recordártelo cuando te conectes a msn. Nos estamos leyendo después. Besos

**Mai Maxwell**

Te leíste los 2 capítulos seguidos?? Que aguante tienes!! Jaja

Bueno pues….me siento realizada, soy tan feliz de que te gustaran, es mas gritaría de la emoción…pero no puedo estoy afónica, (ya sabes los malditos cambios de temperatura ¬¬) aun así estoy agitando cuanto puedo las manos, en señal de felicidad…jajajaja

En fin. Pues tienes razón Rei por fin logro volver a ver a kai y al final no solo eso. Creo que de hay el titulo, la verdad ya ni me acordaba por que era el titulo así, pero ya después de rescribir todo esto pues me sonó mas o menos bien, y es que quien no quisiera poder regresar el tiempo y modificar tantas cosas, o como digo yo "¿por que no existe el 'Ctrl.+Z' en la vida?". Pero bueno regresando al fic,..muchas personas me llegaron a decir que el "hubiera no existe" y pues tienen razón, pero y si existiera?! En el caso de nuestro adorado neko, tubo la oportunidad de regresar y pues no lo hizo nada mal y…se quedo con Kai!! (mas agitada de brazos, en vista de que no sale el grito xD)

Bueno pues, espero y te haya agradado el fic, por que esto llego ya a su fin

**Para todas ustedes **

**¡¡Muchas gracias!! **

Pronto nos estaremos leyendo en otra de mis locuras psicópatas que se me ocurren…y esta vez, estoy mas loca que nunca, porque voy por un mpreg

Bueno esta bien, me retiro, niñas preciosas. Cuídense.


End file.
